


Living life as if we had a choice

by redlipsredledger



Series: We're living legends you and I [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Rebirth, New 52 - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, BatCat, Bruce Wayne Loves Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/F, F/M, First DC Fic, Good Parent Selina Kyle, I made my own universe, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Fic, Loose comic, Non-Graphic Smut, Not really based on anything tbh, Selina Kyle is Catwoman, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipsredledger/pseuds/redlipsredledger
Summary: Can two people like them ever have a normal life? They're both used to running around the city either trying to save the day or in her case trying to cause a little chaos but can something truly make her stop? Can Selina Kyle learn to accept that someday she might have to be an actual person, too?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Dinah Lance, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: We're living legends you and I [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Living life as if we had a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina Kyle was a criminal until she met Bruce Wayne. Morality was optional and good and bad were just words but after a few years together she's still reluctant to admit the one thing she probably should've already: She really is in love with him...
> 
> [Be nice this is my first DC fic and its really not based on anything haha! It's just my own little wonderful universe, I usually write Marvel stuff but meh! I love these two <3]

Selina never did like the ostentatiousness of Wayne Manor, she preferred Bruce's penthouse if she was going to be honest. It always seemed far less _family home_ which threw her off guard to no end. She'd never really had that whole family dynamic, not like he did. Granted, his parents had died when he was a child but he had memories of a beautiful life which was a hell of a lot more than she did. The only person she had that really meant anything to her was Maggie.

She hadn't seen her sister in years though, not since they were children.

Maggie had been adopted and lived a good life from what little information Selina had found on her sister whereas Selina had ran from the group home that she'd been placed in and she hadn't looked back since. She was never going to be the _normal child_ and she knew it. Bruce had guidance and a loving influence with Alfred and aside from the fact that he ran around the city as a masked vigilante he was more or less a well adjusted-

Okay, she couldn't even finish the thought with a straight face so she was glad she wasn't saying it out loud to anyone. She mostly kept her thoughts to herself and Bruce more or less respected the fact that she was a private person, he might not like it most of the time but he respected it and he knew she'd tell him if there was ever anything relevant that he needed to know, both of them kept their secrets and that included who they were for the longest time.

Though what he thought was a secret to her actually wasn't. It had taken her exactly a week to figure out who the heck was running around under that costume whereas it had taken him closer to six months and he was supposed to be the master detective, she liked the fact that she was the one person that could get under his skin and figure him out even when he didn't want them to. She knew that he loved it too regardless of how much he maintained otherwise.

Bruce and Selina were - and always would be - the epitome of complicated and neither one of them would have it any other way. She didn't do simple, she'd never done simple a day in her life but she knew at the very least how to actually maintain a decent relationship with someone... Sort of. Hers and Bruce's relationship was far from conventional and they'd both have it no other way but it was theirs and it was unique to them and them alone.

She stood by the roaring fire in the library, she always loved it in here more than she had anywhere else. She actually quite liked to read, she was a very intelligent person which definitely helped her in her chosen lifestyle. She could figure things out faster than most people and that - to her - was useful. Any and all information only bettered ones skillset, it was one of the many things that she and Bruce agreed on despite their differences.

She lounged in a chair warming her cold skin, for weeks now it had been snowing and the snow was bad for business for people like her, it was cold and wet and inconvenient when you left boot prints, not that the GCPD ever had any viable information on her. Bruce had always done his best to ensure that and she was too smart to get caught on any cameras. She moved with a graceful lithe that made most people jealous. 

A lazy yawn broke her lips as she glanced backward over her shoulder at the sound of approaching footsteps and a smile touched her lips as he placed a glass of whiskey down on the table beside her chair. She cocked a brow as she studied him and the obvious bruising on his cheek before she shook her head.

"You just can't stay out of trouble for one day, can you?" She questioned playfully.

"Says you." He retorted, inclining his head to the cut on her shoulder.

She smirked. 

"It's just a cat scratch." She responded teasingly, there was a mischievous glint in her eyes that made him roll his.

"Riiiight." He shook his head at the pun.

"Oh come on lighten up." She chided as she frowned at him.

He simply offered her a smile and sat opposite her twirling his own glass between his hands as he studied her. He noted her relaxed posture which was far more than she'd been just a few months ago, she used to make the fact that she hated being here painfully obvious. Selina had never been the type to be impressed by _anyone's_ affluence and he liked that about her. He liked the fact that she genuinely didn't care about his money though he had some reservations about how she made her own.

They'd crossed paths at first on opposite sides of the line and while that still applied on more than one occasion even now he was glad that she at the very least adhered to some kind of moral code now. She came to him if she thought a job would end up with someone getting hurt or if she was hired to do something she knew was outright wrong and that it strayed from the grey area she quite happily existed in.

The two of them teamed up more than a few times to bring down criminals and varying psychos over the years and they'd discovered quickly that they made a good team and she quite enjoyed working with him though she wouldn't admit it easily, she knew that he knew already though. 

"What happened?" He questioned, evidently unwilling to let it go.

She blew out a sigh and rolled her eyes at him.

"Skimming shot from some lowlife mugger. I was trying to do the hero-thing, not that I'm sure why I bother if it just ends with people shooting at me..." Her voice drifted off.

Her hand moved to the wound absently. It didn't hurt, she barely felt it if she was honest but then she'd had more than enough wounds over the years to make it almost normal. She didn't even notice it most of the time and the only reason she had noticed at all was the hole in her suit as a result. He gave her another onceover that she supposed was to check she didn't have any other injuries that she wasn't telling him about and she rose a brow.

"Do you want me to stand up and turn around so you can get a proper look...?" She tugged at the blanket that laid over her slender form.

She wasn't wearing much else underneath it, she'd come straight here after stopping the mugging. She hadn't stopped by her place to pick up clothes and she knew she had some here anyway. She was already displeased enough with the cold without being out in it longer than she needed to be.

He smirked at her and shook his head just slightly. She would've missed the movement if her keen eyes hadn't left his form for even a second and she let a triumphant laugh break her lips before she shrugged her other shoulder and offered him a seductive smile.

"Well that's boring..." She watched his brow cock.

She ran her tongue across the top of her lip seductively before she stood up, unfurling her body but keeping the blanket wrapped around her and she took the three steps between the two of them with an almost agonising slowness. He watched her the whole time of course. Reaching out, she plucked the glass out of his hand and set it aside before she lowered herself onto his lap and traced the bruise on his cheek carefully with her finger.

"You really should tell them not to mess up your pretty face..."

His finger traced down the curve of her neck before it ran down her arm and he studied her in the dim light of the flickering flames, he'd have asked her why she hadn't bothered with any of the lights but he knew her all too well, she never was a fan of glaring lights; Selina Kyle would happily spend her life by candle light if she could, she'd tell him that the bright synthetic lighting hurt her eyes and he could believe it.

She had acute eyesight, better than almost anyone else he knew. She was one of the most self sufficient, most skilled people that he knew and he knew her habits and quirks better than anything else and even before he'd realised it she knew him better than anyone else bar Alfred and perhaps Barbara and Dick... Tim too, but Tim was different. He and Talia were... Well, it was never anything close to what he had with Selina.

Yes, they had a son and yes he loved Damien despite the boys tendencies toward the darker sides of everything but then he supposed that was Talia's influence. He still hated the fact that Ra's Al Ghul had to have even a modicum of involvement in his sons life but the boy was curious about where he'd come from and he couldn't blame him.

Alfred had been the only real parent that Bruce ever had after the death of his parents so he wasn't exactly a shining beacon of how to provide a child with a normal life. He couldn't fault the guidance that Alfred had given him and he'd be eternally grateful for it. He loved the old man more than he knew how to express but then he was never the most expressive person with his emotions, he supposed it stemmed from the trauma of watching his parents die.

She shivered slightly at his touch though as he traced his finger back up its previous path and he couldn't help but smirk at that. She didn't _always_ have control when it came to him and he knew she hated it. Selina pouted at him.

"Are you going to kiss me or...?" 

He looked contemplative for a moment though he wasn't, she knew he wasn't because he liked to toy with her just as much as she did with him and it was one of the very many things she loved about him not that Selina would tell him that, that wasn't her style. She wasn't going to end up being one of those soppy people that said I love you every five minutes. Bruce challenged her and she challenged him and they both made one another see the world in a way that was wholly unique to them and them alone. 

He tugged her toward him lightly with a finger beneath her chin and his lips pressed to hers in a slow kiss that deepened easily when her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and started to unbutton them; she craved the closeness and the feel of his bare skin against hers and Bruce Wayne was not a man that denied a beautiful woman, especially not one he cared for as much as he cared for Selina; Selina Kyle had been the first person that had made him actually _stop._

She slid the fabric down his shoulders running her hands over the taut muscles of his arms and she let out a soft groan against his lips. He pulled away offering her a quizzical look before he smirked. 

"What..." He rose a brow.

"Mm, I hate the power you have over me." She replied playfully.

"Oh, I know."

Typical Bruce Wayne, so arrogant. He pressed his lips to hers again before he slid the fabric from her slender frame and ran his hands down her back. Power indeed... 

If only she knew the power she had over _him_ too.


End file.
